Picture To Burn
by Hopelesslovex3
Summary: When two girls try to seek revenge against their ex-boyfriends, there are two possible things that could happen. A they will never speak again or B they will have a terrible fight. but is there a C? Niley & Jaylor.


_**Ok so… to show that I am REALLY sorry for not updating… im going to add a bonus niley one-shot. Lolz. I really hope you like set to current times.**_

_**I don't OWN ANYTHING. NOTHING NADA. I don't want to own them either. **_

"Oh Tay.. do you really think this is a good idea?" a nervous miley asked from her position in front of the dressing room mirror. I mean me and nick broke up a year ago and you and Joe's breakup isent what I would like to call civil either. Maybe we should just forget about it I mean this would just be adding fuel to the fire" Miley exclaimed.

"Oh no Miles don't chicken out now! Come on we had a plan! They hurt us and now they're going to pay for it." Taylor exclaimed. Clearly, the girl was still angry about that 27 second phone call that ended her and Joe's relationship 3 months ago. But then again, what girl wouldn't be?

"well of course im up for getting even with them but this is LIVE television! Don't you think we might be doing more damage than we intend to?" Miley exclaimed nervous. For she, understands the aftermath of the phrase "getting even" with the jonas brothers from prior experiences. It just leaves you with nothing but a shattered heart.

"Oh please, whats the worst that could happen? You KNOW that their fans are going to stick by them no matter what. With a flip of their hair, they would have the whole female population hypnotized." Taylor said rolling her eyes. Miley considered what taylor said. It IS true…

"Alright. Then." Miley said giving up the fight. She just hoped that this time, "getting even" would actually end up working.

Ever since The American music awards, The two girls taylor and miley have been planning this day because this day, the day of the 2009 grammy awards, is when they finally seek revenge on those jonas brothers who shattered their hearts and let the public know the real nick Kevin and joe. The girls are currently getting ready for their performance. Miley was fixing her makeup while taylor is sitting on the couch quietly going over the plan in her head. with a quick look at her face, one could tell that this girl wasent kidding around. She REALLY wants to have the last word in the 'Jaylor' relationship and shes not taking no for an answer. If looks could kill, She could probably wipe out a whole city all together with that look. Both girls have come together to write a song that they will perform tonight. A song that will really hit those jonas boys hard.

"girls, your on in 5" a stage hand said popping his head into the dressing room.

"Alright Todd! Come on Miles lets do this."taylor exclaimed clearly excited.

When they got to the side of the stage, both girls threw their guitar straps across their shoulders and tuned it for the last time before they went up. Eventually, the Host made his way over to the microphone set up in the middle of the stage.

"Alright guys. Tonight is a special night because we've got the 2 most famous girls on the plannet right now performing. TOGETHER. Here to perform a song that they wrote together, please welcome Taylor Swift and Miley Cyrus!" As soon as those words left his mouth, the crowd erupted in noise. Some clapping, some whooping, some whistling. Waiting for the two girls to take over the stage.

"Here it goes…" Taylor said. Gripping miley's arm.

"here it goes…" miley thought to herself. Crossing her fingers behind her back, she hopes that this wont be a complete trainwreck.

(A/N. btw the song is picture to burn by taylor swift.)

The lights on the stage dimmed as the girls who were currently on the lift stroke the first few notes from the song on their guitars under the stage. Suddenly, a line of fire erupted around the sides of the stage and all that could be seen was smoke and flames. Then as sudden as it had came, the fire ended and slowly, the smoke cleared. Revealing two beautiful girls both wearing matching outfits standing on the stage guitars in hand.

"one… two… three…. Four" the drummer counted off. As soon as 4 was hit, the sound of guitars filled the theatre. And the rockstars onstage began their show.

_State the obvious,  
I didn't get my perfect fantasy  
I realize you love yourself more than you could ever love me  
So go and tell your friends that I'm obsessive and crazy  
I'll tell mine your gay_

As the song started, Miley began to feel more comfortable in the situation and eventually got really into the song.

_And by the way..._

I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Taylor however, was enjoying every minute of it. The look on Joe's face was priceless and that's all she wanted to see. Hes shocked expression in the crowd with a face that clearly reads "OMG I cant believe this is happening to me" __

There's no time for tears,  
I'm just sitting here  
planning my revenge  
There's nothing stopping me  
From going out with all of your best friends  
And if you come around saying sorry to me  
My daddy's gonna show you how sorry you'll be

'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Out in the audience, two boys are sitting with their eyes glued to the two girls onstage eyes wide and mouths open. They had NO idea that something like this was going to happen. Nick especially. Miley never seemed to be the kind of person to do this. To publically humiliate him in front of the whole world? That's not Miley. But when he saw the sadness in her eyes, he realized something. HE had caused this. HE had pushed her too far on the edge. It was all HIS fault. And he'd do ANYTHING to take it back. ALL of it. Joe however, was not as surprized. Taylor's always been a strong independent girl. And obviously he has hurt her before. But what Joe cant understand is why she would publically humiliate him in front of all his fellow entertainers and fans. And drag Miley into this also? He's heard his brother cry himself to sleep at night. This would surly crush the young jonas. __

If you're missing me,  
You'd better keep it to yourself  
Cause coming back around here  
Would be bad for your health...

'cause I hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive

You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
in case you haven't heard

I really really hate that  
stupid old pickup truck  
You never let me drive  
You're a redneck heartbreak  
Who's really bad at lying  
So watch me strike a match  
On all my wasted time  
As far as I'm concerned you're  
Just another picture to burn

Burn, burn, burn, baby, burn  
You're just another picture to burn  
Baby, burn...

As the song ended, taylor and miley both waved goodbye and ran off the stage. Exhaused from the amount of evergy they put into the performance. And it all paid off because the crowd gave them a standing ovation and is still clapping outside. They got off the stage so fast that they didn't notice 2 boys sliding from their seat and in the backstage door looking for an explaination.

"OMG Miles that was AWESOME did you see thei-" Taylor was cutt off when she walked into the dressing room. She stopped dead in her track causing miley to run into her.

"Geez Tay. At least warn me when your gonna stop." Miley answered still not seeing the two extra people in the room.

"Tay? Why are you silent all of a sudden?" Miley asked from behind taylor. Then came around front to see. Her first instinct when she saw her ex-boyfriend and his brother was to run away like a coward and never come back but the pained look on Nick's face made her stay a while longer.

By this time, Taylor and Joe have already started a staring war. They were giving each other the dirtiest looks that have ever appeared on anyones faces. The younger teens backed up. not wanting to be apart of the fight that they know will arise.

"Hello… Taylor" Joe started. Still not breaking eye contact

"Joe.." Taylor replied. Keeping her cool. There was silence for a few seconds when suddenly, the two finally burst and was yelling at each other. As an instant reflex, miley went up to taylor and tried to get her to stop before she says something she regrets but Nick had other plans. He grabbed the brunette's wrists and pulled her swiftly out the door.

"what was that? Why did you do that? They can get into a fist fight in there! We've got to do something!" Miley exclaimed.

"Don't worry about It Joe wouldn't hit Taylor. He's not the type." Nick replied. Looking into those blue eyes he missed so much. Miley however, was shocked this was the first time nick's spoken to her in a year!

"Listen Nick.. im sorry about tonight…" Miley began but was cut off.

"Don't worry about it. Its cool. Ill be honest, I did deserve that.." Nick said looking down.

Miley sighed. "no you didn't. Nick look, all the things ive done before, was out of anger. And this… well this was against my better judgement." She started. "I must seem like some phyco ex-girlfriend who wont let go of the past huh?" She asked chuckling in the process.

"No Miley You were right about me. In that song and previous songs you wrote about me. I just want you to know miley, that I regret it. Every single thing ive done to you. For breaking your heart. But I promiss you miley, if you are willing to wait untill I sort this all out, I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. Even though that probably wont be enough. But I just want you to know that one day. Wether we get back together or now, I will make it up to you." And with that, he made a swift movement close to the confused and shocked brunette across from him and gave her a kiss on the cheek. And with that, he left. Running back to the audience with the rest of his family. Determined to sort all the drama out in his life and ready to go into the open arms of the one girl that carries his heart. Miley.

5 years later

Miley's POV

"NIIIICK!! Can I open my eyes NOW?" I complained. In case you havent noticed, im VERY impatient.

"Almost Miles chill. You know, patience is a virtue." He said and chuckled to himself. I crossed my arms across my chest and waited. Trying to be 'patient'

"All right im ready OPEN your eyes" he said and I took the blindfold off of my eyes. As soon as light reached my eyes, and I looked down to my longtime boyfriend, my breath caught in my throat and I felt like I couldn't breath. I was standing on the edge of a cliff looking out to the beach and on the sand were the words.

Miley will you Marry Me?

~Nick

"So will you? Nick asked from his position, on one knee in front of me with the most georgeous dimond ring in his hands. For a second I didn't know what to say. Tears were spilling out of my eyes and I was at a lost of words.

"Y-YES!" I answered finally and he had a look of relief on his face. He slid the ring on my finger and hugged me. He whispered in my ear saying.

"I promised I would spend all my life to make everything up to you one day. And that day begins today. Happy Birthday."

**A/N Ok so that was my oneshot. Crappy I know but it was just something that came up. lol I love both taylor and miley and I really DO hope they do a song together. Lolz. But anyways back to seriousness.. I know some of you don't want to hear this but Im really not feeling it with the Jonas brothers latley. I mean really… You know that song Hollywood's not America? I think it fits them so well right now. Don't get angry with me but im just saying that they've changed. And they're not the great guys that they were 2 years ago.. Plus, seriously… WHO breaks up with their girlfriend over the phone in 27 seconds? Seriously! If I were taylor, I would have done a LOT more than rat him out to the press. Lol. First the whole ditching and replacing miley thing, second the shirt kevin wore, and now the 27 second breakup phone call? 3 strikes and your out. Im sorry but its gonna take a lot for me to see them in the same light again… anyways.. REVIEW?!**


End file.
